Namida wa Shitte Iru songfic
by callie27
Summary: It was one fine day... Suddenly, a letter comes and Kenshin finds himself trapped to do the group's 'bidding'... ;p C&C welcomed ^^ [note: i wrote this a long time ago... pls. forgive me ^^;]


short note: i'm taking a break from writing some of my fics so i decided to post those that i've written so  
long ago when i was in high school ^^ you'll notice that some of the fics differ in style (not to mention  
more error prone! ^^) hehehe! i hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: RK belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't claim any part of this so butt out! This is just for   
entertainment and non-profit purposes yadda. So, nobody better sue me!  
  
Namida wa Shitte Iru   
the Songfic   
  
Kenshin gulped. *How the hell did I get into this mess?!* was all he could think of as he watched his seiyuu   
depart with an enthusiastic smile and wave. In turn, he reluctantly raised up his hand in a friendly gesture   
and a nervous smile. *Oh no.*  
  
He looked at himself. *Ridiculous.* was all he could think of as he took in the big Western "No Fear" shirt   
as well as the blue denim jeans he was forced to wear. To top all of that, he was wearing sneakers which he   
found REALLY uncomfortable. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously and gulped even more when he   
caught sight of the Kenshin-gumi heading his way with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, a letter just came in for you." Sanosuke announced, holding up a folded piece of paper in his   
right hand.   
  
"Oro?"  
  
Opening and reading the letter, Kenshin's eyes bugged out and he unceremoniously fainted. Kaoru, who   
appeared out of nowhere, pried loose the letter from his tight grip and read it with Sano and Yahiko peering   
curiously over her shoulder:  
  
Himura Kenshin,  
Greetings! We wish to congratulate you for a job well done in the series! Truly, it is an amazing feat given   
your highly acclaimed performance all over the world! However, we desperately need you to perform a   
favor for us. Your seiyuu is busy and so, she cannot do your single for the character album and we have a   
deadline to meet. We need you to come down to the station right away and do it yourself. Your escorts will   
await your answer after you have read this. We know that you're on vacation but we're getting desperate.   
  
Thank you and we assure you that you will be highly rewarded for this. We do hope that you understand   
ne?  
  
Yours truly,  
The Production Staff  
  
After reading the letter in short order, the Kenshin-gumi laughed their heads off. "Revenge time!" they all   
cried out dryly. Just moments ago, they were sulking at Kenshin for losing their money yet again due to   
another hole in his gi.   
  
Each taking a fistful of the said gi, they dragged the still unconscious rurouni to the studio. There, he had a   
crash course on voice and hurried through his part once his consciousness returned.  
  
'I don't think I can do this...!' Kenshin whined more than once.  
  
'You can!' Kaoru interjected. 'Remember? You did it in the circus for Marimo!' she continued and saw   
sweatdrops forming on everyone's heads.  
  
'I'd rather not... remember, Kaoru-dono...' Kenshin said with a huge sweatdrop still present upon his head.  
Kaoru shrugged and encouraged him all the more. Yahiko and Sano were no comfort as well as they prodded   
him to perform. Worst of all, Hiko came in at that point and started saying that he didn't raise a cowardly boy   
and that his baka deshi could and should do this to prove to Hiko that he was worthy.   
  
That did it.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
*But still...!* Kenshin thought as he was ushered into the cold confines of the recording studio carrying all   
the papers where the lyrics were written in. When he put on his earphones, he saw the Kenshin-gumi up on   
the control room and started to feel a new wave of nervousness. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and   
gulped audibly. *Ironically,* Kenshin thought, *I had faced thousands of men at the battlefield. Surely, I   
can survive a little trip to music land... Right?*   
  
Another audible gulp was heard.  
  
He glanced at Kaoru and saw a loving smile touch her lips. *Well, it isn't all that bad.* he mused as he   
readied himself.  
  
The music started with a slow beat that suddenly perked his senses. *Here goes nothing!* were his last   
thoughts as he opened his mouth to sing.  
  
[Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki   
dousureba iin darou]  
  
Kenshin suddenly remembers when he bid Kaoru farewell that fateful night to leave for Kyoto. When he   
heard her cries, he felt his heart burst and knew... it was a mistake.  
  
[Sora wo miagetemo   
kokoro ga itai]  
  
That day Okubo was assassinated, he went to think on the bridge in town. He knew what he had to do.   
Demo, why was he doubting himself? Why did it pain him when he made his decision to leave and fight?   
He had nothing that was truly his right?  
  
[Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni   
dare mo ga fureteshimau]  
  
Kenshin saw in his mind's eye all the times Kaoru was taken from him... just to get to him... just to get   
battousai out. He remembered the pain... the worry... the loneliness.  
  
[Mizu no tsumetasa ni   
odoroku toki no you ni]  
  
I... love her. In the Rakuninmura, that's the realization I came to when I thought I lost her... I really do   
care for Kaoru... dono...  
  
[Tonari ni iru deke de   
nani mo dekinai kedo]  
  
Everytime he was around her, he could act foolish... he could act stupid... he could be a normal human   
being. She doesn't expect him to be anyone else but him...  
  
[Arittake no egao kimi dake ni   
kakaete okuryo donna toki mo]  
  
After the Enishi crisis, I smiled... and cried... when I hugged her in my arms, I made a promise... a promise   
of protection.   
  
[Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru   
kimi no tame dake ni   
naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo   
tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de]  
  
When he came back after each battle, she would take me in her arms and cry for me... She cares for me so   
much so that she would fuss over me. After my journeys, have I truly found my peace?  
  
At this point, Kenshin was gasping. *Man, that song too high for a guy to sing!* he panted as he looked at   
the control room. He had to smile in satisfaction at seeing Sano, Yahiko, and the others gapping at him. Why,   
their mouths were open wide enough to touch the floor! His victory was short-lived as the instrumental part   
neared its end and it was time to sing again. Before he continued though, he had a flash of confusion at the   
well of memories that he experienced earlier.   
  
[Dare kao mamoru kotonante   
kanta ni dekinaine   
Kimi ni furu amemo   
tomerare na iyo]  
  
Tomoe.. I promised her protection. But, somehow, I still failed her without me knowing...  
  
[Dakedo akirame takuwanai   
chippo ke na yuuki demo   
Itsuka honto no   
tsuyosani nareru naraba]  
  
Learning the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki... Shishou.. Shishio... Shougo... All of them taught me that my   
family and my life is important no matter what...  
  
[Chiisa na chou de sae   
umi wo koete yukeru]  
  
["Itsuga kitto" sonna koto ba shika   
Ienai jibun ga kuya shi ikedo]   
  
Shinji te iyo niji wa yatte kuru   
kimi no tsuma saki e   
Shinjite iiyo kimi no toki ga kuru   
mou sugu atara shii kaze no naka]  
  
The frustration he feels everytime he wants to tell Kaoru how he really feels. Does he really deserve her at   
all?!  
  
*Whoopie. Got that done and here comes the cruel part...* Kenshin thought as he braced himself for the   
next lines. At the same time, he forced himself to banish the sad thoughts. If those things bug him any more,   
he won't finish the job! He took a deep breath.   
  
[Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yatte kuru   
sono mude wo hiro ge   
Kitto namida wa sore oshitte iru   
oshieni kitandayo ashitakara]  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
[Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru   
kimi no tame dake ni   
naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo   
tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de]  
  
A new life has finally begun... The fear is over, the light has been reached.  
  
For no apparent reason, tears were falling down but he swiped them out in a hurry. Of course, nobody   
noticed it since his bangs were so long. They actually thought he was wiping out beads of sweat. *Finally,   
the song's done.* He had to smile at that. *It wasn't that bad!* He shut his eyes closed and removed the   
earphones, a grateful sigh escaping him.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was being bowled over by Kaoru. "Wai! Wai! That was fantastic, Kenshin!" she   
wailed.  
  
"Omedetou!!" was chorused right behind her as a crowed of awed spectators gathered all around. After a   
few minutes of getting pushed around, Kenshin was able to face the REAL production staff. Frowns literally   
covered each of the faces present. Tension was evident as the room suddenly became dead still.   
  
Kenshin gulped audibly once again. *Oh no... I totally screwed up!!!*  
  
Then, the production staff broke into smiles, tears, and laugter as they congratulated him. "Great job!! Great   
job!! This'll surely hit it with the fans!"  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Yes, yes... A hit to be sure!" another stressed out. This started another chatter wave and Kenshin was   
swept along with it.  
  
"Kenshin-san?" someone called to him.  
  
He turns around and sees his boss. "Hai de gozaru?"  
  
"Will you be interested to do another song?"  
  
The next thing everybody heared was a crash. They wondered what the commotion was and approached   
only to see Kenshin sprawled unconscious once again on the floor. "Ororooo..."  
  
~Owari ^_^~ (The End ^^)  
  
Author's notes:   
Well, I never knew the day would actually come that I'll do a songfic! Mwahahaha! Well, nothing's accurate   
here so I'm sorry. ^^; Just wasn't in the mood 'coz I wrote this when I was sick.  
This is actually the second time I'm dedicating so the honors go to the following:   
First off, arigato to Usagichan (she knows who she is ~.^) and Ca-kun for their ever endearing support *evil   
laugh* Just kidding, guys! Thanks also go to B.N.A.-san, Casey-san, Nicky-san, Rurouni-san, Seta Nekoi-  
san, and all those who've inspired me to actually write and go on. Your encouragement and good fics had   
inspired sessha to do her best although she still thinks she sucks in writing ^^; I do!!! Well, C&Cs expected!   
Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! 


End file.
